


what more is this

by pomme (manta)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, more quiet moments and introspective keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta/pseuds/pomme
Summary: On happiness, and Keith Kogane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for heith week (http://heithweek.tumblr.com/), day 5: free day~

Keith is aware of his shack's condition, in the way one hears murmurs about his shoddily made candle and knowing it will last him through the night, as it has through all the other nights.

Not the most scenic of places for a revelation, or a confession, or much of anything, with the very moisture sucked out of the air. But this is the backdrop Keith chose: static hums, electric and tense, waiting to ignite. With seemingly nothing left, this sandscape will be good for something.

He jerks the door shut so as not to yank it off its hinges. The scent of rusty heat lingers in his nostrils, even after he's tossed the scarf he covers his face with on the table. He slots himself into the depression in the couch that marks the hours he's been seated here. The wind, on the edge of icy, whistles in though one slightly crooked window and out through a gap in the roof; it's free to do as it pleases, unbent and circular.

_Home, sweet home._

But this isn't something Keith _thinks_ , like a shape he forces together by cobbling the words in his brain, piece by piece. It just _is_.

 

* * *

 

As Allura repeatedly reminds them, he and Pidge are forbidden from stepping foot on this planet. Reconnaissance only, as the crisp, pleasant, and, in actuality, noxious gas in the atmosphere will kill them.

"I'm gonna check that valley out," Pidge says from somewhere near him; she's already turned invisible. "Stay here while I see what's going on."

"If anything feels off, come back right away," Keith warns her.

He doesn't need to look at the screen to know she's rolling her eyes, a sharp reply on the tip of her tongue. But all she says is, "I will."

And she's gone, leaving Keith with time to spare.

"Whoa."

One cloud of fumes mixes with another, their reaction clearing a patch of deep purple. From where Keith's waiting, he has to crane his neck to catch a mere glimpse of the sky. He tries for a few more moments, gives up, and eases himself in his chair until he's lying almost parallel to the floor. He places his hands behind his head.

"Hey," he says to the room at large. "You wouldn't happen to have a sunroof... would you?"

Keith's feet vibrate with a disgruntled rumble. And then, the red lion very considerately dims the lights as it pulls the top back and the cockpit is awash in specks of white.

"Thanks, buddy," Keith says, leaning back to look up, his mind at one with the stars.

 

* * *

 

Their friendship starts slow, because Hunk is cautious and Keith is wary. But there is something in the way Keith hangs back, that tells Hunk he isn't so much averse to touch as surprised by it.

Slowly, steadily, Hunk reaches for him, and Keith surges back in kind. 

It's both a challenge and a comfort, leaning into Hunk when they're next to one another, Keith's eyes slipping shut. The quiet reverberation as Hunk speaks, that lulls him to sleep. Close, content, trusting-

 

* * *

 

"What if," Keith starts, perched on the edge of Hunk's bed, "I think I like someone, but I'm not sure?"

"Well." And from Hunk's slightly furrowed brow, Keith knows he's choosing his words carefully. "You don't have to experience everything to know what something is." He looks over at Keith in an unexpected grin, and Keith's heart stutters. "Besides, your instincts haven't led you wrong yet, right? You'll be fine, Keith."

Keith glances down at his lap, and hopes Hunk doesn't notice his burning cheeks in the half lit room. "My instincts led me here," he mumbles.

 _They led me to you_ , is what he's not saying.

Hunk shifts to join Keith, to bump shoulders with him. Keith stiffens for a moment, but allows himself to sink as he relaxes into Hunk's side.

Keith will disentangle the spools that reside in himself, someday, if he so chooses.

It's not Hunk's place to unwind them. Only to cherish them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wound up almost like a parallel to my other Heith fic *-* (Don't have to read one to understand the other, no worries.) I just wanted to contribute something to the ship week, ya know? I love how _warm_ Heith is. Bless them.


End file.
